Hiding and Revealing
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Sometimes you don't even have to hide your feelings and no one sees them nevertheless. Eventually, though, they have a tendency to come out. Shounen ai AkuTaka, implied AkuTakaDan.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Written as procrastination during NaNoWriMo. Exactly 1,000 words. I'm a dork, I know.

Implied threesome.

* * *

Hiding and Revealing  


* * *

"Che." Akutsu glared at the figure lying next to him. "The brat's already fast asleep."

"Now, don't be so harsh at him, Akutsu," his still awake companion said with a smile. "The poor boy's been so excited about this for ages, it's no wonder he's run out of energy!"

"Well, he could have done it somewhere else but on top of me." At this, Akutsu pointed at the head currently resting on his thigh. "It's cutting off my damn blood circulation."

"You shouldn't be so nasty to him all the time, you know," Taka-san said with only the slightest tone of chastice in his voice. "The boy genuinely likes you. It's not nice to continually crush his hopes."

"I'm not crushing anything," Akutsu muttered. "I let him to come over today, didn't I?" He then gave the other a slight glare -- not that his gazes ever were anything else. "Why exactly are you so eager to promote the supposed caring between the brat and me, anyway?"

"Well, I like Dan-kun," Taka-san replied with a slight smile, "and I like you. And, most importantly, while Dan-kun likes you, it's also obvious you like him even though you won't admit it. I just wish you'd be more open about it. Hiding your feelings will only get you hurt in the end."

"Che." Akutsu turned his gaze away. "Like you would know anything about something like that."

"Ano… How would you know what I know about it?" asked Taka-san rather reasonably. As Akutsu again turned to glare at him, he continued, "No, seriously. How do you know I don't know anything about hiding my feelings, because it would mean that I, well, hide them? And you'd never know."

"Idiot," hissed Akutsu. "I know you aren't hiding anything because you fucking couldn't. Anybody'd notice if you were hiding something. You're a shitty liar, Kawamura."

"Seems to be working well enough," Taka-san replied quietly. "Ano, let me get Dan-kun if you find him that uncomfortable." Carefully not looking Akutsu in the eye, he got up to his knees, carefully skirting around Akutsu to gather the smallest boy into his arms. Getting up to his feet, he took a couple of steps to reach the futons Yuuki-chan had spread out for the guests, then knelt down again to settle Dan down again. Akutsu watched him somewhat impassively, not saying anything.

However, as Taka-san gently took off Dan's headband, carefully folding it and setting it beside the futon, Akutsu snorted.

"Che. Don't you fucking try telling me you like the brat."

Taka-san looked slightly startled. "What do you mean, Akutsu?" A slight flush spread over the Seigaku student's face. "I already said I like Dan-kun, didn't I?"

"You know all too fucking well what I mean," Akutsu replied sharply. "You like the kid not only as a senpai – not that you're his fucking senpai anyway, of course."

A bit of hurt flashed on Taka-san's face before he regained his usual smile. "Ah, but Dan-kun obviously likes you best. So it wouldn't really be any good even if I did like him, right?"

"The kid's like a fucking puppy." Akutsu's eyes were directed at Dan, now, and Taka-san couldn't help but notice how their usually so fierce glare softened momentarily. "Show him a little affection and you've got a friend for life. Shouldn't take that much more to make him your fucking boyfriend."

"For one thing, I do think Dan-kun's a bit more picky than that, and for another, that still doesn't explain you." Taka-san's flush had mostly faded by now. "You aren't exactly the friendliest of people, Akutsu."

"Che. Never forced you to hang around, Kawamura."

"I never said that you did." The smile on the big boy's face was slightly sad now as he, too, looked at the smallest boy. "I guess I'm just too much like Dan-kun in that regard."

The golden eyes snapped up to him. "What, you mean you like me too?" These words, Akutsu did not mean as a serious comment, more as a sarcastic remark. To his surprise, though, the reaction was not the usual blush and embarrassed chuckle that he expected.

There was no response, neither to his words nor his gaze. Akutsu moved a bit closer to the other two, looking sharply at Taka-san.

"Wait a minute here, Kawamura. You can't fucking mean you like both me and the kid."

Taka-san lowered his head. "…I never said that."

"I don't hear you fucking denying it, either." Akutsu scooted closer, grasping on Taka-san's chin to force him to look up. The other's eyes, however, stayed stubbornly down. "Kawamura. Fucking look at me."

Taka-san finally raised his eyes, a somewhat startled look in them, very much resembling a deer caught in headlights. "Ano…"

Akutsu leant closer. Taka-san never finished his sentence. Instead, the one who spoke next was Akutsu, murmuring, "What kind of an idiot doesn't see when someone is not hiding fucking anything?"

Had anyone been looking at the moment, they might have noticed Dan was smiling in his sleep.

* * *

Akutsu's mother smiled as she peered into the room. The boys had all fallen asleep on the futons on the floor, little Dan-kun sleeping between the two older boys, curled up against Kawamura-kun. Both of the others had an arm wrapped around his waist each, holding Dan close even as their own heads almost met above the youngest boy's. For a moment Yuuki considered at least waking her son so he could get into his own bed, but decided then they were just too cute to disturb.

Closing the door very, very quietly, she left the scene.

* * *

When Dan woke up, he didn't really recall just where he was and why. All he knew was that he was warm and comfortable and still very, very sleepy. Someone was holding him, his sleepy mind registered – or, actually, two someones.

The smile that spread onto his face before sleep reclaimed him was one of pure happiness.


End file.
